Fellatio
by myrmidryad
Summary: Grace/Rich oneshot. Fellatio is basically a fancy word for blowjob. ;  Enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins. If I did, it would be even more of an orgy.**

* * *

><p>Grace kissed the bridge of Rich's nose, leaning away as he tried to lean up to kiss her lips. She smiled and kissed his cheek, his chin, the corner of his mouth, and finally his lips. He pressed upwards into it, and Grace relaxed, letting him support her as they just lay languidly on the bed, like they had all the time in the world.<p>

She was ready. She observed the confidence in the thought and considered it. She was definitely okay with deep-throating stuff now. As long as she kept her thumb squeezed in her fist at first and relaxed, she was fine. And she wanted to do it. She just knew Rich would love it. And she wanted that – she loved the idea of him coming apart under her, unable to control himself. It turned her on, she couldn't deny it. And she did like teasing him. He called her cruel jokingly, but she knew he liked it too.

Yes, she was ready. And now was the perfect time – Kevin and Anita wouldn't be back for another couple of hours at least, so they didn't have to worry about keeping the noise down. As if he could tell something significant had shifted, Rich pulled away and looked up at her. "Grace?"

"Mm." She smiled back and kissed him again, sliding her hands down to slip under his shirt. That was another thing she loved – no one else got to see Rich like she did. He always kept himself so wrapped up – jeans, jacket, boots, even his hair. So much that was concealed from everyone else was revealed only to her. It was special. Rich arched under her to let her pull his shirt up and he sat up slightly to pull it over his head with a grin.

She didn't let him reach for her shirt, but grabbed his hands when he attempted it and pinned them gently to the bed, either side of his shoulders. He laughed a little, slightly breathless, the sound cut off as she swept down to kiss him again, hard and demanding. She released his wrists after a while to run her hands over his chest, up his neck, through his hair. He understood her earlier action and didn't try to take her shirt off, though he put his hands on her waist and pulled her down to him. She could feel his jeans straining and pushed down slowly, watching as his eyes closed and he exhaled in a long sigh.

"Mmm." She kissed his neck to see him tilt his head back, exposing himself for her. When she ground down again, just a touch harder, he made a small sound in the back of his throat and she smiled against his skin, letting one hand dip just below the edge of his belt, brushing his hip before pulling away again. He made the sound again and pushed his hips upwards. Grace smiled deviously and moved away, pulling back to watch his eyes open and focus on her.

"Graaaaace…"

"Riiiiich." She mocked gently, giggling just a little. Relenting, she sat up and undid his belt and fly as quickly as possible, pulling his boxers down with them as she slid them down his thighs. He let her pull them down over his feet and tug his socks off with them. Totally naked, he held out a hand and Grace let him pull her down, kissing her with an intensity that was dizzying. After a while, she forced her mind to regain itself and moved Rich's hand to the front of her shirt. He smiled into their kiss and began to undo the buttons slowly, stroking the skin underneath as it was revealed. Slowly, slowly, and Grace made an appreciative sound that Rich echoed.

Finally, the buttons were all undone, and Rich slid the shirt back over her shoulders, his hands warm on her arms. He had the most beautiful hands she had ever seen. She brushed his hair back from his face and kissed him just below his ear, and then down his neck in a trail. This was it. She felt for the end of the bed with her feet and realised that she needed Rich to be sitting up just a little for her to have enough room. She pulled away and grabbed Rich's shoulders, pulling him to sit up. He leaned back on his elbows and looked up at her, straddling his hips with a slight curve to her lips as she pulled the pillow up and away and lifted herself off to push him backwards so that he was leaning against the pillow against the wall behind him.

He blinked and opened his mouth, "Grace, what –" She cut him off with a kiss, and a finger running lightly up the join of his leg and crotch. He made a sound just shy of a moan and pulled her back on top of him, hands going to her waist and the top of her skirt. She kissed him hard, one last time, and pulled away to kiss his collarbone and then further down, inching down his chest with every kiss. "What're you…" Rich started, then trailed off as she reached his hips, and the dark hair just below. "Grace…" He breathed, then gasped as she kissed his dick. "Oh…"

She could do this. Grace wrapped her hand around it and kept her eyes on Rich as she licked the tip, just a flick of the tongue. His reaction was wonderful though – Grace smiled as his eyes rolled back in his head and his head flopped back, his chest heaving with uneven breaths. She did it again, and once more, noting the way he inhaled sharply whenever she did it. It tasted…salty, she supposed. It wasn't anything she could really compare it to – it was something completely new. Not unpleasant, necessarily. Just new. She licked it one more time and Rich made a low sound in the back of his throat, his hands fisting in the duvet.

Satisfied, Grace lowered her mouth over the top, closing her lips around it, and slid down. Rich groaned, and Grace closed her eyes, imagining his expression. She couldn't see his face – the angle made that impossible. Distantly, she considered doing it to him when he was standing up to get a better view, but that idea vaporised as she concentrated, squeezing her thumb tightly in her fist, her other hand stroking the skin at Rich's hip and the top of his thigh. His dick was wider than anything she had practised with, and she focused on her breathing as she inched down until she could go no further and then pulled back slowly. Rich was almost trembling, and as she got back to the top, she pulled off, making sure not to leave excess spit behind to look at his face.

His eyelids were fluttering slightly and his cheeks were flushed, his lips parted to allow for his heavy breathing. He was beautiful, and Grace dipped down again, taking only a couple of inches into her mouth to give her tongue some room. She licked all around, angling her eyes up as often as she could to watch Rich's reactions. His lips pursed in silent _oh's_ and his breathing stuttered erratically. This was what she had wanted. Grace flicked her tongue over the tip and Rich made a high-pitched sound that made her clench the muscles between her legs automatically. She hummed, pleased, and Rich gasped, squeezing his eyes tight shut.

Grace looked down and then closed her eyes again, concentrating on her gag reflex as she moved down. Rich's hands shook and he moaned, a long deep one that made Grace wish she could see his face. The next best thing was the noises though, so she endeavoured to bring more out. She moved her head up and down, slowly and steadily, the way he moved when they had sex, and he moaned again, breathy this time. "Ohhhh, ohh…"

She hummed lightly as she came up, stopping as she sank down and her air supply was briefly cut off. Setting a rhythm was the most important thing right now. Well, second most important – most important was continuing to make Rich make those noises. They went straight to her groin every time, and the knowledge that she was the one behind Rich's breathless, mindless state was intoxicating.

There was just one more thing she wanted. One small, simple thing. She smiled wickedly as she came up and sucked the tip, watching Rich as he made a sound akin to a whine and arched his hips helplessly. Suddenly, she let go and let him sink breathlessly back onto the duvet before blowing a stream of cool air over the wet skin. Rich shivered and sighed, opening his eyes blearily and gazing down at her, panting just a tiny bit. "G…Grace?"

She didn't answer, just smiled and dipped her head to suck the tip again, keeping her eyes fixed on him as his expression shifted, looking almost like he was in pain. It was glorious. She let go again and he exhaled heavily, relaxing, then tensing up again as she lipped gently around the top. "Ohhh, oh, oh, fu…Grace…" He bucked slightly as she sucked properly and groaned as she let go almost immediately afterwards. "Oh my…please, Grace, please…" Grace sighed as her heartbeat pulsed in her groin and did it again, teasing relentlessly. "_Please_," Rich was shaking almost all over. "Grace, please, ohhhhhh…" He made a sound like a sob as she did it again, sucking the tip hard and then releasing it quickly. "Please…_please_…"

Grace could actually feel herself on the edge, and she rested her lips, slightly parted, on the tip as she slid a hand down between her legs and stroked once, just once. The orgasm was incredible, and she slipped her lips down and moaned around the tip, making Rich do the same, but far more desperate. She sucked gently until the aftershocks were past, and then pushed herself back up to get the angle perfect as she slid down and took him in almost to the base.

Rich gave a guttural moan and gasped brokenly as Grace began to move up and down. It didn't take long – just a few repetitions of the motion before he arched right off the bed. "Oh, oh, Grace…I'm…ohhhhh…_ohhhhh_…" Warmth hit the back of her throat and Grace frowned, squeezing her thumb hard in her fist as she swallowed, making Rich cry out. She had to swallow three more times before she was sure it was all gone, and only then did Rich's hips sink back to the bed. There was a thin sheen of sweat over both of them, and Grace sucked very gently as she came back up to make sure nothing was left behind. It had the extremely pleasant side effect of making Rich shudder, and she smiled as she looked up at him. He was totally limp, his hands no longer tightly gripping the duvet and his chest no longer stuttering. It was moving up and down in fast, steady movements, and Grace rested her hands on his thighs as she tried to memorise Rich's face the way it was – head turned slightly to the right, his cheeks tinged pink and his lips parted, his hair a tiny bit damp at the roots and his eyelids fluttering just slightly, as if he was trying to open his eyes but couldn't find the energy.

She tucked the image away in her mind and slipped out of her skirt, pulling off her socks at the same time but leaving her knickers and bra on as she crawled up to curl into Rich's side. She kissed the spot just below his ear and smiled as he let out one last sigh. She didn't really know what to say. She never did, and suspected she never would. Still, she had to say something. "Alright?" She whispered in his ear. Rich turned his head so he was facing the ceiling and let out a breathless half-laugh. His hand reached over to take hers shakily and guide it over his chest, over his heart. She could feel it hammering against his ribcage and smiled happily. Even if he was incapable of speech right then, he conveyed his message perfectly.

"I love you." She whispered, almost silently. Rich's hand tightened around hers – _I love you too_ – and she closed her eyes, feeling as though her own chest would burst from happiness.


End file.
